


Death of Me

by bloopy_moons



Series: Let's Play || Salt Squad One Shots [29]
Category: Salty Boys - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dead by Daylight - Freeform, Dead by Daylight au, Halloween, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Requested, They're in the game, canon typical as in Dbd's, no one actually dies, written for halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopy_moons/pseuds/bloopy_moons
Summary: "You're going to be the death of me,"Or, the one where Gar notices the pattern of Dan dying to save him.





	Death of Me

"You're going to be the death of me,"

The words echoed through Gar's thoughts as he worked on a generator. At the time Gar laughed, hugging the other man close. But now thinking back on it, all Gar felt was guilt. It was true, Gar was the death of Dan most of the time. How many times had Dan died to save him? How many health kits and flashlights had Dan given him to insure his safety during the match?

He couldn't even remember the last time Dan left a trial alive.

The generator he was working on clicked as it finished, the sound of another coming on a few seconds later. Gar turned to leave the area, he hadn't yet seen anyone that match. He hadn't even heard an heartbeat. So he kept going, squinting through the dark fog.

It didn't take much longer for him to run into Dan who was working on his own generator. Gar crouched down next to him to help, his focus more on Dan's face than the the generator itself. Looking back at the wires before him Gar panicked as he almost missed a skill check last second. He heard Dan chuckle softly next to him and looked back over.

"Gar, I know I'm good looking, but if you keep that up you're going to be the death of me," Dan laughed softly, sending a wink to Gar. Gar rolled his eyes, focusing more on the generator now. The phrase kept repeating in his head-

"You're going to be the death of me,"

Gar snapped out of his guilt ridden trance again as the final generator popped. The two of them began heading towards one of the doors, a soothing lullaby making its way through the air. Gar turned quickly, from between a few trees he was able to spot the Huntresses. Her axes reflected the moon light as she moved.

Gar pulled Dan, who was about ready to begin opening the door, to the side. Dan began to protest but hushed as Gar placed his hand over his mouth. Gar watched as the Huntresses searched the area, her soft lullaby fading against the sound of her heartbeat. She stayed for a few more seconds before heading to the other door.

"That was close," Dan chuckled before going back to the door. Gar nodded his head, watching and listening closely to see if the killer would return. He was pulled away as the door opened and Dan laced his fingers with Gar's.

They stood at the exit a few more moments, both of them holding their own grins on their faces. In the distance they could hear the lullaby again, fear no longer emitting from them as they left.

At least this time, Gar wasn't the death of Dan.


End file.
